


War of Hearts

by dontpanicmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bottom Michael, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-War, Servant!Michael, Smut, Top Luke, king!luke, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanicmuke/pseuds/dontpanicmuke
Summary: Then Luke finally let go of Michael and it felt like his head had been dumped in a bucket of ice cold reality. Luke said, “You were unbalanced and your back was exposed. You opened yourself up to an easy attack,” Luke took Michael’s sword from where it dropped to the floor, “I think that’s it for today. We can continue some other time.”Michael stood there with slightly shaking legs as Luke put the swords away. Noticing the way Luke’s white tunic stuck to his back due to sweat. And the way he’d opened a few buttons down the shirt to expose a slightly hairy chest.Luke walked back brushing slightly past Michael, who caught a slight scent of rosemary, “Follow me to my bedchambers. I think I’d like help getting ready for bed tonight.”It was a miracle Michael’s legs didn’t collapse right then and there.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> guys, this is the first smut fic i've ever written. WARNING for unprotected sex! if that makes you uncomfortable. thanks and enjoy! :)

_“Come to me in the night hours, I will wait for you. And I can’t sleep, ‘cause thoughts devour, thoughts of your consume. I can’t help but love you, even though I try not to. I can’t help but want you, I know that I’d die without you. I can’t help but be wrong in the dark, as I’m overcome in this war of hearts. I can’t help but want oceans to part as I’m overcome in this war of hearts.” - War of Hearts by Ruelle._

 

Michael creeped up the steps. His heart was racing in his chest. He’d never actually been inside the castle, but now he was being escorted up what seemed like hundreds of steps to get to the king’s bedchambers. He’d never felt so nervous. He was now the Gentleman of the Bedchamber. He was about to be the King’s personal courtier. The one who would wait on him every night as he got ready for bed, follow him to every meal, and would serve as a friendly presence when he needed someone to talk to. 

Michael was surprised when guards showed up at his door and told him the news. Apparently the King’s last Gentleman of the Bedchamber had been stealing. He was caught and beheaded in the public square for everyone to see. That day was one that Michael would never forget.

\--

The King sat amongst the rest of the nobles in the common square, getting a good view of the public execution. The gate opened and two guards brought out the servant with a sack over his head. He was pale, but built. Probably noble-born. There was an executioner ready for him at the center with an axe in his hands, next to a wooden stump where the prisoner’s head would lay. The sack was taken from his head and when he realized where he was he started to struggle.

Michael could already feel his heart start to race. He hated attending public executions. This was the first he had witnessed in years. He was only four years old when he had seen his first, under the order of King Andy.

“No!” The prisoner desperately yelled. ‘You’re Majesty please! It was a simple mistake. I won’t ever do it again. Please! Have mercy!”

But King Luke was not paying attention. Instead, his eyes swept over the crowd. Michael shivered when the King’s cold stare scanned the crowd and locked eyes with his for second and then moved on. The look told Michael a few things. The king did not hesitate and he always got what he wanted.

A court official stood beside the executioner and read off an unfurled scroll, “Eric Boldwell, son of Richard Boldwell, you have been proven guilty of treason under the highest order. Stealing directly from the throne and betraying his Majesty King Luke Hemmings. You are hereby sentenced to death.”

“Luke, please!” There was a gasp throughout the crowd. By not formally addressing the King, the Eric has just disrespected him in one of the worst ways.  And Michael tensed when King Luke’s eyes met the Eric’s. Then he nodded at the executioner to continue.

What should have been innocent, blue eyes were dark and sealed up, he has become an expert at controlling his emotions since the last time Michael had seen him. Since before the war. The war that cost him his childhood, his charm, his warm personality. His father. King Luke had come back from the war a different man in only three years. A coronation was held and he took the title of King. It has been two years since the war now. He spent most of his time holed up in the castle. Attending meetings with the war council and negotiating alliances. King Luke had only been an eighteen-year-old boy when he went off to war. Now he was a twenty-three year old man as he held the first public execution in about seven years.

He had changed so much physically. He used to be small and scrawny and too tall for his own good, but he has now grown into it. He had let his curly hair grow out, his shoulders broadened, his beard grew in, and his legs were now defined and strong.

And he was attractive. Always had been in Michael’s opinion. But now he was the man that every lady in the country lusted for. Desired. But King Luke made it clear that he was not looking for a bride. He had claimed that he was too busy trying to solve his country’s problems.

When the axe came down Michael had to look away. He watched King Luke instead as he observed the execution unflinchingly. Like he was listening to a poorly practiced Minstrel struggle with his string instrument. The only thing that indicated that King Luke was still paying attention was the sharp intake of breath at the sound of the axe slicing through flesh and embedding itself in the wooden stump.

This was King Luke’s first ordered public execution. The entire kingdom had gathered as always. They had to, public executions were held to make an example. To put fear in the lives of those who wish to turn their back to the crown. This man, Eric, had betrayed the crown.

And now Michael was taking his place.

\--

When Michael first received the news that he was assigned as the new Gentleman of the Bedchamber his knees nearly buckled under the weight of it. King Luke’s knights had shown up at his door and handed him parchment with his new duties. He took them with shaky hands and read through them carefully. Unlike most other servants, Michael learned to read as a child. His father was a Herald and they were able to afford such a commodity. As Michael read through the instructions his stomach started to turn and he felt sick.

The Gentleman of the Bedchamber was the King’s most intimate of courtiers. Follow him where he goes, assist him in bathing and clothing, and stand by his side as a friend. It was no mystery now why the previous Gentleman was so severely punished for his betrayal.

This new job was a promotion. He had been the only one among the castle workers who was around Luke’s age, and Michael’s father and Luke’s were very good friends as children.

Michael had been apprenticing with his father for years now. He would travel with his father, sending messages to other kingdoms. He was never allowed inside the castle though. When his father was no longer able to carry out the jobs as a Herald, Michael would’ve taken his place. But now, with this promotion, his father could finally retire and hand off his duties to someone else.

\--

He had now made it to the part of the castle where the King’s bedchambers were located. The guards led him to a set of heavy wooden doors guarded by two watchmen. Michael assumed it was the King’s quarters. They strolled past the doors to another smaller set not so far away. This would be Michael’s bedchambers. There for his own personal privacy, but close enough that he was easily accessible whenever the King needed him.

“Put your things in your quarters quickly, you will be introduced to the King soon.” One of the guards told Michael.

Michael quickly did as told. He pushed the door of his room opened and stepped inside. The room wasn’t much bigger than the one he had at home. A bed was placed in the center of the right wall. A desk was across from it and an armoury to hold his clothes on the back wall.. Another door led into what Michael assumed was his own washing chamber. He set his things down on the bed and walked right back out to the waiting guards.

This was the big moment that Michael had been dreading. He was about to meet the King.

When a guard gestured to the two standing outside King Luke’s bedchambers they opened the door and he was escorted in.

The room was enormous. Dark tiles and maroon wallpaper. A large chandelier hung on the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. There was a bed decorated gorgeously to his left. One of the biggest mattresses Michael had ever seen. At the center of the room was a sitting area with couches and a table. To his right was a stone fireplace that would be lit in the winter time. And at the very far wall was an alcove that held a desk and a candle to illuminate the surface. And sitting there with his back to them and shoulders hunched up was King Luke.

“You’re Majesty, King Luke Hemmings, son of the Late King Andy Hemmings” The guard at Michael’s side called. King Luke straightened up and turned in his seat. Michael’s legs trembled when their eyes met. King Luke’s eyes were empty, it was like he was looking right past him, “Newly appointed Gentleman of the Bedchamber Michael Clifford, son of Herald Daryl Clifford.”

Michael immediately bowed, not wanting to disrespect him on the first day. Luke stood and walked over until he was several feet in front of Michael. Michael glued his eyes to the floor, but he would tell that King Luke was several inches taller, his powerful aura made him seem even taller than that.

“Leave us,” King Luke called out and Michael flinched at his deep raspy voice. He’d never heard him speak before. And his tone unsettled Michael. The guards immediately shuffled out leaving King Luke and Michael alone, “Come.”

Michael followed. Luke guided him back to his desk where he sat and began to shuffle papers around. Michael stood beside awkwardly watching.

Luke noticed and glanced sideways at him, “You’re welcome to pull up a chair. Make yourself comfortable.”

Michael did react for a second. Luke’s tone had completely changed. It was softer, kinder than what he had heard earlier. Then he looked around and found a stool and placed it by the desk, but not too close.

“Tell me a little bit about yourself Michael.” King Luke asked suddenly.

Michael was quiet for a bit, shocked at the sudden question. Then he said, “There isn’t much to talk about, Your Majesty.”

King Luke’s nose curled at the formality. Then he asked, “How old are you? What did you do before coming here? Tell me about your family.”

King Luke kept shuffling his papers and Michael wasn’t sure if he was listening, but then King Luke stopped and looked directly at him. It was like a switch had been turned and Michael began rambling, “Um, I’m twenty-four. My father was the Herald, as the guard said. I kind of just followed him around as his apprentice. I was going to take over his job when he retired, but then I was appointed this job. I used to travel within the kingdom and into other countries with my father, but he was never allowed to take me to anything important. My father was the son of the previous Herald, and he was the son of the previous. My mother was the daughter of a knight who served during the War of Doralia.”

King Luke nodded, “My grandfather started that war. He also died fighting in it.”

He stopped after that and Michael jumped in the fill the silence, “I’m sorry to hear that, Your Majesty,”

King Luke just shrugged, “There seems to be a pattern going on. My grandfather died during the War of Doralia. My father died fighting in the War of Mar. And if I’m not able to form an alliance with Knoria it seems like my chances of living until old age are very slim.”

“From what I’ve heard your a great ruler. You’ll figure it out,” Michael said.

“And what have you heard?” Luke challenged.

Michael didn’t skip a beat, “That you stepped up as leader after your father perished and finished a war in three years that was estimated to last seven. That as soon as you took over the land of Mar the region has been flourishing as well as ours. That you have managed to negotiate alliances with countries no other king had ever been able to. I haven’t just heard you’re a great ruler. I know for a fact that you are one.”

“Do you really believe that? Or are you just saying it because you have to?” King Luke snorted.

Michael’s worry lifted off his shoulders as he let out a real laugh, “I’m serious. You’ve already brought wealth to the nation. And because of that prices for basic necessities have declined. Now more people are able to afford them and prosper. You’ve already had a great start, and you’re only twenty three!”

King Luke stared at him. And for the first time Michael could actually see past the walls he’d built. There was a warmness there, he smiled and Michael could see the vulnerability of it. King Luke looked away, “Thank you, Michael.”

They continued that for a bit. King Luke would ask questions and Michael would answer. All of Michael’s worry had drifted off his shoulders.

\--

A few months had passed, summer turned into autumn and the weather got colder. King Luke and Michael were huddled around the fireplace. The sat cross legged on the floor, a blanket was being shared between them.

King Luke and Michael had become close friends these past few months. They could talk about anything and everything with each other. Although Michael felt like he knew King Luke inside and out, there was still something that he was holding back. Michael knew it had to do with the war. King Luke would barely talk about the time he fought. Michael would occasionally ask, but King Luke would immediately change the subject.

That night Michael was feeling particularly brave, so he asked, “What was it like? During the war?”

Michael didn’t have to fight during the War of Mar. He’d been of fighting age, but his father took the job of transferring messages between the warring kingdoms, so they let Michael be with his mother to take care of her since he was her only child and only son. During those times, it was hard to believe that his father was coming back. Messengers often got taken as war prisoners or killed while they traveled through the battlefield so the enemies could intercept messages. But Daryl Clifford made it in back to his family.

King Luke’s shoulders tensed and Michael knew he had asked too much of a personal question, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty. It’s not my place-”

“It’s alright,” King Luke cut him off. He fixed the blanket over his shoulders and turned his body to face Michael, “It might be time talk about it. I’d tried to ignore everything that had happened on the battlefield, but trying to ignore a thought just makes it scream for attention. I’ve never shared anything about these years to anyone. Do you promise to keep this between us?”

Michael quickly nodded and leaned in closer. He been so curious as to what exactly had caused King Luke to shut himself away, “Yes, anything, Your Majesty.”

King Luke scowled, “Please, just call me Luke. I have enough of those stupid formalities coming from the rest of the kingdom. I don’t want it to be like that with you.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat, Luke had been telling him for months to stop calling him that, but it often accidently slipped out of Michael’s mouth, “Of course Your-Luke.”

Luke smiled and then it slipped after a second, “I was only eighteen when the war broke out. All my life, my father had been preparing me for it. Training, nonstop. Like he knew that it was coming. I was never allowed on the front lines during the earlier battles. They were  bloodbaths. The day finally came two years later when father finally allowed me to join him at the front lines. Our numbers had declined and he had no choice. They had a smaller army than we expected, so my father believed that this would be a quick victory. But then they broke through our front lines and my father and I were forced to engage. There was a knight that confronted me during the battle. We fought and I managed to disarm him, I brought my sword up and hit his helmet to catch him unbalanced, then I drove the sword through his chest. When I looked up...his helmet had been knocked off...it was a child, Michael. A  peasant boy who couldn’t have been older than fourteen-years-old.”

Michael softly gasped. Luke had to stop as he placed his head in his hands. Michael gave him a minute to collect himself before he continued.

“I’d been so shocked I didn’t hear my father call my name. It wasn’t until he had grabbed ahold of me that I was dragged back into reality, but I knew right away that something was wrong. My father’s face was frozen in shock and pain, and then I looked down and noticed the sword point sticking out of his chest. My father put himself between me and my assailant. He died in my arms. The army that we had first engaged had been a decoy. A distraction. The real army had attacked us from behind. We had to retreat and recover. We had already lost too many, and the king was dead, so there was no one but me left to lead this army. We attacked at night, when no one saw us coming. Our numbers were small, so we went around the enemy camps and did as much damage as possible. During the last battle, both of our armies had declined, but mine had the strongest motive, to avenge my father. We defeated the army, and I made sure to take their king and kill him at the very end so he too could see what it was like to have everything taken from you.”

There were a few seconds of silence between them as Michael absorbed what he had just been told. Michael felt sympathetic for Luke, but also a bit afraid of him.

“You must think I’m a horrible monster.” Luke said as he turned back to face the fire.

“No!” Michael exclaimed and scooted closer to Luke, “There is nothing wrong with what you did. You didn’t know that it was a child. You had no idea your father would come between you and the sword. And anyone would’ve done what you did to that king. He took your father from you.”

“Thank you, Michael. For listening. I’d better be heading to bed now.” Luke said as he stood.

“Oh, would you like me to help-”

“No need. I will be fine on my own tonight.”

Michael was a little relieved, like always. In the three months that he had been living in the castle, Luke had not once asked for help in the washing chamber. Michael always offered, but Luke never accepted. And if he was being honest with himself, he was not ready to see what King Luke was like under his clothes. Michael stood up, “Yes, Luke. I’ll be off.”

King Luke just nodded and Michael scurried out of his bedchambers. He walked over to his own and shut himself inside.

\---

A week had passed. Most days were uneventful. Michael would wake up a little past dawn, he would quickly get dressed and head for the kitchens where he would pick up King Luke’s breakfast and his own. They would eat together in King Luke’s bedchambers while chatting. Then Luke would get dressed, which he did himself. Michael thought it was odd that King Luke did not ask for assistance, most royalty did not dress themselves, but King Luke seemed to not trust him in his most vulnerable state quite yet. Most days Luke would be locked away in the meeting room with the war council. Michael was not allowed to follow him, so he would often explore the castle and make sure he knew his way around so he wouldn’t get lost. One day he managed to find the library.

It was beautiful, more books than Michael had seen in his lifetime. It wasn’t decorated like the rest of the castle. The tiles were a light gray and the walls were painted white, it had a brighter look to it than the rest of the castle which was painted in dark colors. This was probably the biggest room in the castle. He browsed the isles for what seemed like hours. He’d pick a few books and then sit down and read them until he got bored and picked another.

He was wondering between two isles when he noticed the edge of a large frame hidden behind a bookshelf. Michael edged closer and walked around the bookshelf so he could see it completely. It was a family portrait. Of King Luke and his parents. But he was a young boy. The painting captured them near a lake which Michael recognized was the one about a half mile behind the castle. His mother was kneeling and had her arms around a smiling young Luke who sat amongst the grass. And his father was behind his mother with his arms around both his wife and son. It wasn’t like any other portraits Michael had seen of them. They were smiling in this one and actually looked like a real family. Not the royal family, but a family having a nice day by the lake.

“I couldn’t keep still when that portrail was being painted, my mother kept scolding me about it,” A voice suddenly spoke out.

Michael jumped out of his skin. He whirled around and there was King Luke, standing with a smirk that told Michael that he knew that he almost gave him a heart attack, “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” King Luke chuckled, “The guards told me you were in here.”

Michael had not been keeping track of time, he looked toward the windows and realized that the sun was close to setting. He gasped, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty! I did not realize the time.”

“It’s alright,” He looked back towards the painting, standing next to Michael “I don’t know why father ever put it away. My mother and I had always liked it. But I guess it’s not the kind of portrait that sends a powerful message to your kingdom.”

“It’s amazing,” Michael breathed, “How old were you?”

“About ten. I’d never really had friends as a child. I’d go to that lake on my own all the time. It was my own escape from the future that was chosen for me. I haven’t been back there since my father died.”

They fell silent, Luke’s shoulders were tense and his face was pained as he stared at the painting. Michael reached over on a last minute decision and placed his hand in the crook of Luke’s elbow. Luke looked over with a confused expression, but Michael just smiled. Luke visibly relaxed, his shoulders became less tense, and his expression softened.

They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other. Michael noticed that their faces were much closer than before and his heart started to race, but not in a bad way. Luke seemed to realize too because he pulled away and said, “Well, I’m hungry. Let’s go eat. I believe they are waiting for us.”

“Oh, okay,” Michael said softly. His head was still spinning and he was trying to get his heart to calm down before it burst out of his chest.

He didn’t mind that Luke pulled away. If he hadn’t, who knew what Michael would’ve done.

\---

Today was a calmer day. Luke had no meetings, so after dealing with a few kingdom affairs he was able to relax, but Luke was not that kind of ruler.

Immediately after dinner Luke was training. He and his sword teacher were sparring in the common room. The servants had moved the furniture and at the center placed padding on the floor where they would spar. Michael sat to the side and watched. He was amazed at the flurry of swords swinging and clashing. It was obvious that Luke had nothing new to learn and was just practicing so he wouldn’t forget it.

They sparred for a few hours, both Luke and his instructor were experts, so a single fight could take several minutes before someone made a mistake. Luke won more times than not. By the end of it Luke and the instructor were sweating. After a few minutes of sparring, one where Luke lost, he asked Michael to go fetch them water.

Michael left for the kitchens and came back with a tray that held a pitcher and a few glasses. Luke was still sparring, so he neared the mat so he could set the water down, but a soon as he neared, there was a sword pointed at his neck.

Michael gasped and lost grip of the tray. It fell from his hands and crashed to the floor. He looked up at Luke who still had the sword at his neck with a smile on his face. When the glass shattered on the floor, his face morphed into shock and he immediately lowered the sword.

“I’m sorry!” Luke exclaimed, “I did not mean to frighten you.”

“I-It’s alright. I’m sorry about the mess,” Michael said and dropped to his knees to try and clean up the glass.

“Don’t worry about. It’s alright,” Luke said. He crouched down and caught Michael’s hands in his before he could touch the glass, “I can have someone else clean this up. You could cut up your hands.”

“I-Okay,” Michael said and slowly pulled his hands out of Luke’s hands.

Luke did as promised and another servant came to clean up the mess. Once it was clean, Luke bid his instructor farewell and it was only Luke and Michael left in the room.

“I’m sorry again,” Luke said, “I thought it would be a funny joke, but obviously wasn’t.”

“It’s alright, Your Majesty,” Michael assured him, “I’ve just never had a sword pointed at me.”

“You never learned to sword fight?” Luke asked.

Michael shook his head.

“Would you like to?”

Michael looked up.

“I mean only if you’d like to. It might benefit you in the future. In case you ever get attacked. Being the Gentleman of the Bedchamber and all.”

Michael snorted, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I watched you and I don’t think I’d ever be able to do that.”

“We can just start with the basics. It took me years to be able to fight like I do. It just takes practice. We can even use the wooden swords if you’re not comfortable with the real ones.”

Michael thought about it. After a second he nodded and walked over to stand in front of Luke.

Luke smiled and walked to the armoury to switch out the swords with wooden ones. He handed one to Michael and started explaining how to hold it.

“You want your dominant hand at the very top of the handle, right under the guard,” Luke said and covered Michael’s hands with his own as he talked, “This one’s gonna be the hand that guides the sword wherever you want it to go.

“You’re left hand is gonna go at the pommel of the sword,” he said and brought Michael’s hand down so it rested at the bottom, “It’s gonna act as the base. Give you more control of your swings.”

Luke walked behind Michael and lightly kicked at his feet to get him to spread them out a bit.

“You want a staggered stance. One foot slightly in front of the other, knees bent to keep your balance, and a straight and relaxed posture to be able to move easily.”

Luke moved back in front of Michael once he was in position. He lifted his own sword and mimicked Michael’s stance.

“Take a swing at me,” Luke said.

Michael gave him an incredulous look, but did as he was told. He took a slow swing that Luke easily blocked.

“Good. Don’t be afraid to swing a little harder. I’m gonna take a swing at you know, and show me how you would defend the attack.”

Luke did as he said. He swung and Michael brought his sword up to stop it.

“Great. Now when you see a direct attack heading your way, make sure you move your upper body out of the way. Take a step to the side if you need to. Keep a strong grip on the sword and try not to flinch so much.”

Michael laughed.

They continued like that for a bit. Luke would show Michael a new move, Michael would repeat it, and Luke would give him a few tips to better his technique.

Once Michael knew quite a few moves, Luke moved them onto sparring for real. Michael was not so happy about that, but he grudgingly agreed.

Luke won the first couple of times which was no surprise. During a particularly long fight, Michael blocked Luke’s attack and pushed his sword away, Luke’s side was exposed so he brought his own sword across Luke’s side and managed to hit his ribcage. Luke grunted lightly and lowered his sword.

Michael gasped, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you. Are you alright?”

Luke laughed, “It’s alright. I’m fine. That was an amazing move.”

Michael blushed, “Thank you. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. One more time and we can retire to our bedchambers.”

Michael agreed and brought his sword back up. Michael had gotten much better at keeping up with Luke. Granted, Luke probably wasn’t using his full potential. He attacked and was able to defend Luke’s blows. He was doing quite a bit of defending because as soon as he blocked one swing, Luke would recover and start a different attack.

Michael saw an opening to slash at Luke’s chest, but Luke had been predicting his move. He stepped back causing Michael to swing and miss. He hooked the guard of his sword with Michael’s and pulled Michael’s sword out of his hands. Michael was caught unbalanced so Luke took the opportunity to wrap his left arm across Michael’s chest and pull Michael into him. Michael’s back was pressed flush against Luke’s chest and Luke brought his sword up to Michael’s neck.

They stood there frozen for a moment. Michael trapped against Luke and their heavy breathing filling in the silence.

The only thing Michael could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears and Luke’s breath as it cooled Michael’s slightly damp neck. He’d never been this close to Luke, and it excited Michael. Filled him up with a feeling he was unfamiliar with. A tingling all over his body where Luke was touching him that he couldn’t explain.

Then Luke finally let go of Michael and it felt like his head had been dumped in a bucket of ice cold reality. Luke said, “You were unbalanced and your back was exposed. You opened yourself up to an easy attack,” Luke took Michael’s sword from where it dropped to the floor, “I think that’s it for today. We can continue some other time.”

Michael stood there with slightly shaking legs as Luke put the swords away. Noticing the way Luke’s white tunic stuck to his back due to sweat. And the way he’d opened a few buttons down the shirt to expose a slightly hairy chest.

Luke walked back brushing slightly past Michael, who caught a slight scent of rosemary, “Follow me to my bedchambers. I think I’d like help getting ready for bed tonight.”

It was a miracle Michael’s legs didn’t collapse right then and there.

\---

The bath was in a room through Luke’s bedchambers. The tub had already been filled with warm water and towels were set aside.

As soon as Luke and Michael entered, Luke began to undress by pulling his tunic over his head. Michael let out a quiet gasp and looked away. He only turned back when he heard the splash of water that indicated that Luke had climbed into the tub.

Michael grabbed the nearest stool and set it close to the tub, behind and slightly beside Luke. Luke leaned his head back and let out a sigh. He opened his previously closed eyes and rolled his head to the side to look at Michael who was leaning against the tub.

“You’ve been awful quiet,” Luke stated.

Michael’s eyes widened as he tried to come up with a believable excuse, “Just tired, I guess.”

“Did I wear you out?” Luke laughed.

“Yes, my weak body is not used to all that fighting,” Michael said with a smile as he placed an elbow at the edge of the tub and leaned his head in his hand.

“You seemed to be able to keep up with me,”

“You were barely trying and I was still struggling!” Michael laughed.

Luke shrugged, “We’ll get you into shape by the end of the season.”

Michael groaned and Luke laughed again.

Then he reached for a bar of soap and towel and stood up. Michael straightened out and looked away as Luke lathered he soap against his body. After a few minutes Luke sunk back into the tub. He turned so he was kneeling in front of Michael, holding the bar of soap out for him.

“Wash my hair?” He asked.

Michael didn’t respond, just took the soap. Luke turned back around and dunked his head under the water to get his hair wet. When he resurfaced he leaned back against the tub ready for Michael.

Michael took the soap and rubbed it between has hands and then set it to the side. He then slid his hands though Luke’s hair, lathering it through the strands. He took his time, making sure to get enough soap and getting all his hair. When he rubbed a specific spot behind Luke’s ears, Luke let out a deep sigh of pleasure, closing his eyes and pushing his head against Michael’s hands. Michael’s heart fluttered at the sound.

When he was done, Luke dunked his head under the water once more, washed away the soap, and stood up. Michael looked away once more, feeling a blush blooming on his pale cheeks.

“Michael?” Luke called.

Michael looked up and his eyes were immediately glued to Luke’s body. They raked from Luke’s broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, toned chest and abdomen, and down his lean and defined thighs and calves.

“Michael?” Luke called again, snatching Michael’s attention back to him.

Michael visibly gulped and his cheeks warmed at getting caught staring, “Y-Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Would you please hand me a towel?” Luke said, staring intently at Michael. There was a tension between them and Michael couldn’t tell whether it was good or bad.

Michael quickly grabbed a towel from the tray as Luke climbed out of the wash tub. He walked around the tub to get to Luke and handed him the towel with shaking hands. Luke kept his eye contact as he unfolded the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Michael stood there too scared to look away.

Michael forced his eyes away and grabbed the clothes that had been placed by the tub. He slowly walked back to Luke who was waiting. Michael handed him soft, flowy, trousers and Luke had no problem putting on himself. Then Michael helped him into a silky button up sleep tunic. He held it up and Luke slid his arms in the long sleeves one at a time. Then he turned and looked at Michael expectantly. Michael realized that he was supposed to button Luke’s buttons closed for him and he quickly reached for the bottom of Luke’s tunic. He buttoned them on by one and when he reached the last he purposely slowed down to see Luke’s reaction to them being so close together. Luke had already been looking at him with a dark, sensual look. Michael couldn’t look away.

When it became too much, Michael finally teared his eyes away from Luke’s, but Luke’s hand got ahold of his wrist. He pulled Michael back and Michael went willingly. Once Michael was close enough, Luke released his wrist and placed his hands on Michael’s waist. They were pressed close, faces only inches apart. Michael’s breathing had gotten heavier as his heart raced and was sure Luke could feel his pulse where he had moved his hand up to his neck.

In the end, it was Luke who closed the distance. He pressed his mouth against Michael’s and Michael complied. They stayed that way for several moments, Luke leading the kiss. Michael feeling clumsy for his lack of experience. Luke swiped his tongue across Michael’s bottom lip to try and deepen the kiss. Michael obeyed and opened his mouth slightly.

They explored each others mouths for a while before Luke broke away and reattached his lips to Michael’s neck. Michael was panting now and letting out a few soft moans. Luke pushed at Michael’s shoulders until Michael’s back hit the wall. He slipped his hand up Michael’s tunic and explored the soft skin hidden beneath it. He nudged Michael’s arms up and pulled the tunic over his head. Luke sucked and bit at the crook where Michael’s neck and shoulder met until there was a dark purple mark that would not fade for days.

“Y-Your Majesty,” Michael whimpered, not really knowing what he was gonna say.

Luke practically growled. He reached down between them and squeezed Michael’s crotch causing him to gasp and loudly moan, “What’s my name, Michael?”

Michael shivered, “L-Luke.”

Luke pulled away completely, causing Michael to whimper at the loss of contact. Luke grabbed Michael’s hand and lead him to his quarters, he backed Michael up against the canopied bed until the back of his knees hit the edge. Michael slid up the bed and Luke crawled after him.

Once they were situated, with Michael on his back and Luke between his legs, Luke attacked Michael’s mouth once more. The kiss was almost bruising and when they pulled apart, Michael had to catch his breath. His whole body was tingling how. He smiled at how happy and content he was beneath Luke.

“What are you smiling about?” Luke asked. He’d been peppering kisses all over Michael’s face when he pulled away.

Michael sighed as Luke reattached his lips to his neck, “Just happy to be here. With you.”

Luke pulled away and looked at Michael, studying his face. Then he pulled Michael in for another bruising kiss.

After a minute Luke pulled away and muttered, “Undress me.”

Michael almost stopped breathing. He quickly nodded and started undoing the buttons he had buttoned less than five minutes ago. Once they were undone he pulled the tunic apart and Luke helped him slip it off the rest of the way. He couldn’t help himself and started to carefully run his hands up and down Luke’s exposed chest.

When his hands hooked underneath Luke’s trousers to pull them down, large hands wrapped around his own to stop him. He looked up at Luke who was smirking back at him. “You first.”

Luke tugged Michael’s trousers down his thighs. Michael’s hard cock slapped up against his stomach and Michael shivered at the cold air against his newly exposed skin. Luke started to kiss down his thighs as he slipped the trousers lower and lower down his legs. Once they were off, Luke began to kiss his way up Michael’s body. Luke stopped at Michael’s hipbones and started to suck and bite at the sensitive skin there. Michael moaned softly until Luke pulled of and slipped his own trousers off.

He crawled back between Michael’s legs and pulled him into another kiss. Michael was feeling particularly brave, so he rolled his hips up so their cocks rubbed against each other. Luke let out a grunt and started mimicking Michael’s movements. Pressing down as Michael thrusted up. Luke kept a steady rhythm between them and Michael’s moans continued to grow louder and more desperate.

Michael started to push at Luke’s chest to get him to stop, “Please, Luke.”

“What do you want, Michael?” Luke asked running a hand up Michael’s chest, driving him up the wall.

“I want-” A groan slipped out of Michael’s mouth when Luke started teasing his nipple.

“Use your words, Mikey,” Luke teased and Michael hummed at the pet name.

“I w-want you, Luke,” Michael stuttered out.

“I’m right here, Mikey,” Luke said, enjoying how the nickname made Michael react, “Tell me where you want me.”

Michael seemed to be done trying to use words. Instead he took Luke’s had that had previously been toying with his nipple and started guiding it down his body. Luke had thought Michael would stop at his leaking cock, but he moved Luke’s hand past it. He lead it down between his legs until Luke’s fingers came in contact with Michael’s fluttering hole, “I want you here, Luke,” Michael gasped out, “I want you here. Please.”

Luke groaned as blood rushed down to his cock, “Okay,” He muttered to Michael.

He pulled away and opened a drawer next to his bed where he kept a small bottle of oil. He pulled it out and poured a decent amount onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to spread the oil evenly and get it warm, then he crawled back between Michael’s legs.

He slipped his hand between Michael legs until his fingers hovered over his hole. Then he slightly pressed the pad of his finger against Michael’s hole, “Are you ready?”

Michael moaned and was already pushing against Luke’s finger, “Yes, please. Please, Luke.”

Luke obeyed and slowly slipped a finger into Michael’s warm hole. Michael whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling. Luke waited until Michael adjusted and started moving his finger in and out causing Michael to squirm and groan at the sudden pleasure he felt. Michael gasped when Luke pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers. Luke leaned down and muffled Michael’s soft moans with his lips.

Luke slightly bent his fingers up and Michael threw his head into the pillows and arched his back off the bed. His mouth was opened in a silent moan, “More, please!” he groaned.

Luke added a third finger and continued hitting the same spot until Michael was writhing against the bed. He suddenly pulled all his fingers out and watched as Michael’s hole clenched around nothing. Michael whined and opened his eyes to give Luke a pleading look.

Luke took the bottle of oil and poured a bit on his cock to get it wet and slippery for Michael. He threw the bottle to the side when he was done. He lined himself up with Michael’s hole and looked up at him, “Are you alright?”

Michael looked wrecked. He didn’t know how long he would last. He was already so close, but he tried to hold back. Michael started to beg, “Yes. Please, Luke. Please.”

Luke smirked at how desperate Michael seemed. He slowly pushed his cock into Michael’s wet hole. He bottomed out and Michael took a deep breath to control his erratic heartbeat. It stung a bit and Luke gave Michael a chance to adjust. He leaned down and tucked his face into Michael’s neck and peppered a few kisses here and there.

After a few moments the pain subsided, Michael tapped Luke on the shoulder, “I’m ready. You can move.”

Luke did as told and slipped his cock halfway out before slamming back in. Michael grunted in response and dug his nails into Luke’s back. Luke continued until he found a rhythm. Michael started dragging his nails down Luke’s back and letting out little ‘uh’s when Luke would slam back in.

Michael could feel a warmth start to blossom in his stomach, so he wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist and muttered, “F-Faster, Luke.”

Luke obeyed and built up his speed, Michael could tell that he was coming close too. Michael let out a strangled sob when Luke began to repeatedly hit his sensitive spot. He reached up and slid his hands into Luke’s hair and began to tug at the strands. Luke groaned and reached between their bodies to grab ahold of Michael’s cock and started to jerk him off.

“L-Luke,” Michael squeaked out and gave his hair a sharp tug as a warning.

Michael came all over Luke’s fingers and his own stomach. His eyes rolled back and his back arched off the bed. Luke mouthed at Michael’s neck as he came and kept up his rhythm. Soon after, his hips stuttered and he let out a deep groan as he came inside Michael.

They stayed like that for a minute. Breaths heavy and sweat on their bodies. Michael’s eyes were dilated and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Luke reattached their lips and they kissed lazily until their minds weren’t dizzy anymore.

Luke slowly pulled out and Michael winced at the oversensitivity. He gave Michael one last chaste kiss before he stood and began to walk toward the washing chamber.

“Luke,” Michael called out. Luke turned around and saw Michael get out of the bed with wobbly legs. Luke walked back and Michael outstretched his arms. Luke’s heart warmed at the adorableness of it all and wrapped Michael up in his arms, “Where are you going?” Michael asked, words muffled where his face was smashed against Luke’s shoulder.

“I was just gonna go get a washcloth, love,” Luke said and slowly lifted Michael off his feet, “Stay in bed. I’ll be right back to clean us up, yeah?” He set Michael down on the bed and Michael nodded with heavy lidded eyes.

Luke retrieved a washcloth and climbed back into the bed with Michael. He ran the cloth over the mess on Michael’s chest and between his legs. Michael squirmed at the coolness of the damp cloth. When Luke was done he threw the cloth to the floor and laid down. Michael reached for him and Luke pulled him into his arms. They exchanged a few kisses, then Michael yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep against Luke’s chest.

\---

Michael woke up to the sun on his face. He lightly groaned and turned his body so he wasn’t blinded. He opened his eyes and was greeted with an unfamiliar setting. He panicked for two seconds then memories from last night resurfaced and he smiled to himself. He reached out to where Luke would’ve been and felt the warmness of the empty sheets meaning Luke had recently gotten out of bed. He looked around and found Luke situated at the foot of the bed. His back was facing Michael and his head hung low on his shoulders.

Michael sat up and stretched. Massaging the kinks on his shoulders from sleeping in an awkward position. He crawled over to Luke and slipped arms around Luke’s shoulders.

“Hey,” Michael whispered.

Luke didn’t stir. He kept his eyes to the floor, but he did whisper back, “Hi.”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. Luke was not meeting his eyes, which was unusual and he didn’t know why, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Luke was still not meeting his eyes so he leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. Luke sighed and almost melted into Michael. Michael started to mouth at his neck, but something snapped in Luke and he pulled away. He stood up and slipped from Michael’s arms.

“I have a meeting to attend,” He said without looking back at Michael.

Michael’s heart sunk. Luke voice turned passive, like when he first heard him speak. Michael curled into the sheets suddenly feeling self conscious at his lack of clothing, “Would you like help getting dressed?”

“Not today,” Luke said. He started walking toward the wash room, but before he entered he turned his head slightly over his shoulder, “It might be best that you’re not here when I get back. People might start to question,” Then he entered the washroom and shut the door, leaving Michael alone on his bed.

Michael could feel the tears building, but he forced them down. Instead he climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers. He winced at the slight pain in his ass, but he tried to ignore it. He pulled Luke’s sleep shirt on because he had left his own in the washroom.

He slipped out the door and past the guards posted there. They didn’t say a word, but Michael blushed at how they could probably put the pieces together. Michael’s hair was a mess, there were dark marks all over his neck and he was wearing a shirt that wasn’t even his.

\---

Following Luke around the rest of the week was excruciating. They barely talked and Luke would send him on jobs that would take a while just so they didn’t have to be together for longer than necessary. Michael’s heart hurt every time Luke would make eye contact and quickly look away.

One day Michael was brought to tears when he accidently tripped over a table leg and broke his second pitcher of water. Luke gave him a dirty look and told him to clean it up in the most uncaring way imaginable. Like Michael was now another servant to him. Michael shouldn’t have been surprised. Luke already got what he wanted.

Michael had quickly dropped to his knees and gathered the mess up. It was an excuse to keep his head down and not have Luke see the few tears that had slipped out.

When he went to pick up a larger piece, his vision blurred from the tears and he accidently ran his palm across the sharp edge of the glass. He flinched, but kept quiet and finished picking up the mess, leaving a few drops of blood on the tile in the process. He didn’t have time to see the healer between attending Luke and running across the castle doing errands, so he created a makeshift bandage from a few extra bedding sheets he’d found in his room.

\--

It was close to sunset when Michael was summoned to the common room. It was an odd request because Luke was probably still in his sparring lesson with his instructor.

Michael had walked in and Luke was standing alone on the mat, barefoot, his back to Michael, and with a wooden sword pointed down on the mat and his hands resting on the pommel.

Michael walked closer until he was a few feet away from Luke, “You called for me?”

Without turning around, Luke said, “It’s time for your lesson.”

Michael stood there in shock. He was genuinely surprised that Luke would keep his word and give him sparring lessons after what had happened between them, “A-Are you sure, Your Majesty?”

Luke swirled around on his heel and gave Michael an unimpressed look. He still hated the formalities, “Yes, now go fetch a sword.”

Michael scurried away to the armoury and picked up a wooden sword with shaky hands. He quickly walked to his place in front of Luke and stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

“Start in your set position, remember?” Luke asked.

Michael moved into his stance. Feet staggered, knees bent, arms out holding the sword in an upright position.

“Good, now-” Luke stopped and he caught sight of Michael’s hands on the hilt, “Your hand.”

Michael glanced down. The bandage had been wrapped tightly around his palm, but the white cloth already had a large stain of blood. Michael had been too preoccupied to attend to it.

“What happened to it,” Luke asked, concern laced his face. The first real emotion he had shown Michael in the past couple of days.

“The glass. This morning. It’s fine, just a small cut.”

“Have you seen the healer?” Luke asked putting his sword down and walking closer to Michael.

“No,” Michael said, stepping back as Luke stepped forward, “I haven’t found the time yet.”

“You need to have that properly bandaged, or it might get infected. Come.” Luke said, already walking away and expecting Michael to follow him.

Michael followed his into the kitchens. The kitchen staff had already retired for the night so it was empty. He stood to the side as Luke rummaged through cabinets, looking for something.

When he finally found it he pulled a basket out and set it on the kitchen island. Then he tapped the table to top and looked at Michael, “Come sit.”

Michael was wary, but he did as told, hopping up on the counter facing Luke.

“Show me your hand.” Michael did.

Luke slipped the makeshift bandage off of his hand and started to inspect the damage. The wound was still fresh and started to bleed in places.

“I’ll be back,” Luke stated and walked out of the kitchens.

Michael was left alone confused as to why Luke would suddenly care. It’s not like he’d been showing much of that in the past few days.

He came back with a basin filled with water. He set it down on the table next to Michael and placed Michael’s hand in the water. Luke slightly massaged the skin around the wound, probably trying to clean it. Then he took it out and opened the basket taking out a clean cloth and wiped down Michael’s hand. Then with gentle hands he placed a cotton pad on the cut, then wrapped a larger bandage securely around his hand. When he was done, he simply stepped back.

Michael examined his work, “Where did you learn to do that?”

“In the war.” Luke said.

Michael nodded and looked away.

“I’m sorry.”

Michael’s eyes snapped up to meet Luke’s.

“The way I’ve been treating you these past few days, it wasn’t right. Especially after what happened between us.”

Michael couldn’t help it. His eyes filled with tears and he quickly looked down. Luke was apologizing to him, and he didn’t know if they were tears of joy or relief. Probably both.

Luke realized what was happening and he stepped back in front of Michael. He placed his hands on Michael’s thighs and softly nudged them apart so he could place himself between them. Then he slowly placed his hands on Michael’s cheeks and lifted his head up, “Hey. Please don’t cry. I promise I won’t ever treat you like that again. I want-I want us to be together again. Like we were that night.”

Michael sniffed, “But we can’t be together like I want us to be.”

Luke lowered his hands, “What do you mean?”

Michael rubbed at his eyes roughly and exclaimed, “You know what I mean, Luke! It’s not like we can go out and hold hands or get married. It goes against the church, our religion. You’re the King, you can have whomever you choose and no one would try and question you about it. But what will happen to me when they find out I’ve slept with another man?” The reality of it all seem to crash down on Michael all at once and he finally burst into tears.

Luke hated seeing Michael like this. He just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and tell him it would be alright, and maybe it would, “You’re right,” Michael glanced up, confused and slightly hurt. Luke continued, “But I am the King. It is this country’s duty to follow my orders. I could easily make you the second most powerful man in all of the country by making you Duke of Mar, then no one would dare defy us. We can’t get married. It pains me to not be able to give you that, but we can still be together. And if the church tries to dethrone me, then so be it. I have done more for this country than they can say they have. I have the people in my side, and if they go against me for something as silly as loving another man then our religion was flawed to begin with. They don’t matter, all that matters right now is you and me, together.”

Michael couldn’t help it. He crashed into Luke, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss. They pulled apart after a minute and Michael leaned his forehead on Luke’s and softly whispered, “Just you and me, together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me on tumblr @dontpanicmuke


End file.
